Oo something about oO
by l0v3nist
Summary: La verdad sobre los matrimonios arreglados es que se convierten en un verdadero rompedero de cabeza cuando te das cuenta k la otra parte del rompecabezas ya no es tan diferente y de alguna manera u otra esta termina por tratar de encajar
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO….

Los problemas entre familias ha veces pasan de generación en generación haci como en Romeo y Julieta….Pero suele pasar que también las deudas, favores o recompensas trasciendan de generación en generación.

Y se puede decir que este es mi problema, mi tátara abuelo era la mano derecha de un señor feudal hace cuatro generaciones atrás y tras cumplir con un importante encargo para su señor, esté como recompensa pidió la mano de su nieta pasando cuatro generaciones mi abuelo se sintió tan honrado que acepto y así pasaron los años hasta llegar a mi…..

Mi nombre es Mimí Tachikawa acabo de cumplir 17 años y hace menos de 24 horas me acabo de entrar que tengo un matrimonio arreglado por mi tátara abuelo el trato (bendición, martirio o recompensa como se quiera ver) especificaba que se me informara al cumplir mi decimoséptimo año que para la época del abuelo era la edad adecuada para el matrimonio.

En fin haci que para empezar tendría que contactar con la familia del ''afortunado'' novio. Mis padres no estaban del todo contentos pero yo tampoco, no podía deshacerme de este compromiso ya que según el abuelo seria una gran ofensa contra la familia de mi prometido…..

Haci amigos míos es como llegamos a la actualidad se estipulo que el matrimonio se concibiera en 6 meses cosa que a mi no me acabo de agradar y para hacer mas grande el problema, al novio lo conocería el día de la boda haci o mas difícil es la cosa, sinceramente con la edad que tengo me importa mas salir a pasear con mis amigos tratar de entrar a una buena universidad olvidarme del acné (aun que a mi no me haya afectado)…ósea vivir la vida día a día lidiar con profesores, ver que color esta de moda ,el chisme de la semana ya saben cosas de adolecentes

Lo que aun sigue siendo un misterio para mi es si me casare con un señor entrado en años barrigón enano…con entrados ok..¡No! solo el tiempo lo decidirá o la suerte o el karma o como sea que ahora se llame…

OOoOoOoOoO...

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¡si hola¡ espero que tengan una semana genial se k la mayoría ni me topa…algunos tal ves poco claro si es k les deje un RR…en fin next…..hace algún tiempo me encontraba escribiendo un mimato el cual nunca complete x falta de inspiración y los comentarios pesimistas de cierto blog k no mencionaré…bueno pz..Si es otro mimato..k esta vez si pretendo acabar…. tal vez no serán muchos capítulos …las actualizaciones ni idea cuando sean, pero espero no atrasarme bueno espero k les guste la historia k ha salido de uno de mis tantos cines mentales k últimamente han sido muchos…y muy vareados si haci es hasta tenemos para escoger bueno pues se podría decir que esta es la pequeña introducción mas adelante sabremos mas de mimi y los demás personajes ahora si creo k es todo nos vemos….

Pd: les quiero recomendar una canción k en general me encanta se llama IF I EVER FEEL BETTER y la canta PHONIX...si tiene un ratito libre se las recomiendo…

Pd2: antes de olvidarlo les recuerdo que los personajes no son míos silo fueran ya no tendríamos que sufrir a causa de la falta del mimito y claro Yamato aun daría conciertos alrededor del mundo en ves de llegar a la luna o cualquier planeta del universo… bye.

Biitt


	2. Chapter 2

A 6 MESES DE DISTANCIA

Tengo 17 años, un matrimonio arreglado y dos mejores amigas ellas son Mitsuki y Yolei….todas nos conocemos desde que íbamos juntas en la primaria…fue algo casual empezamos con las típicas preguntas de niños pequeños...esas de ¿oye niña quieres jugar conmigo? O la de ¿Cómo te llamas? y ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?...si la dulce infancia

Mitsuki era alta morena con el cabello negro y los ojos grises a pesar de tener un temperamento explosivo siempre sabe la manera de sacarme una sonrisa se había convertido en mi psicóloga personal era de las tres la que mejores consejos daba…es una muy buena amiga Pertenece al equipo de gimnasia de la escuela

Yolei es la niña mas parlanchina que puede haber en el mundo...Tiene mucho talento para las computadoras… además de que es buenísima en la escuela ella tiene el cabello color violeta y usa gafas…tiene 4 hermanos mayores que ella y su novio ken es todo lo contrario a ella...Ella esta en el equipo de computo…

Ken el novio de Yolei es muy bueno en todo lo que hace… es el capitán del equipo de soccer de la escuela y es el numero uno a nivel regional en promedio…es muy callado y es uno de mis amigos mas cercanos

Los cuatro vamos al instituto de odaiba que tiene fama de ser de difícil acceso….yo amo mi escuela aun que sinceramente son una estudiante promedio. Mi gran sueño es entrar a la universidad Yazawa* de arte y diseño…cualquier alumno con algo de dinero puede entrar en ella aun que mi familia no esta en posición como para pagarme la escuela decidí que tal vez el primer semestre lo pagare y después tratare de conseguir una beca pero mientras llega el tiempo de he decidido vivir la vida al máximo hasta que la condena llegue…

Era una mañana como cualquier otra ya sabes levantarte tarde meterte a bañar en cinco minutos y salir corriendo para llegar a la escuela justo a tiempo,si una mañana cualquiera…bueno sinceramente mi mañana si incluye desayuno pero es que es tan difícil el despertar por las mañanas

Bueno pues llegue corriendo a la escuela y por el camino me encontré con Mitzuki quien era extraño que se le hiciera tarde

-Mitzuki hola…tu llegando tarde eso es novedad-le dije con un toque de burla en la voz

-H-hola Mimi…yo..Olvide poner la alarma –me dijo algo cansada y sonrojada no sabia si por el esfuerzo o por la pena

Entramos al salón mientras teníamos una amena mañana contando el chisme mas reciente, él cual por cierto no tenia fundamentos pero después de todo era un chisme nos dirigimos a nuestro asientos al final del salón junto a la ventana me sentaba en el ultimo asiento detrás de yolei y mitzuki en el ultimo de la siguiente fila detrás de ken cuando estaba por retomar el tema entro el profesor y para mi mala fortuna matemáticas era la primer hora de ese dia.

Ya que me dije en el receso les contaría lo del matrimonio…sencillamente hoy no era mi dia

oOoOo

-Mimi te encuentras bien digo es que casi no has hablado –pregunto Yolei

-y-yo...Bueno es que no se ni por donde empezar

-bueno tal vez una introducción…ya sabes algo relacionado al tema y después el por que-comento yolei con ese tonito de alguien sabio

-Yolei se supone que es una plática no el tema de una tesis-aporto una agobiada Mitzuki

-ya calmadas...Oigan les puedo hacer una pregunta-dije un poco frustrada

-claro dispara

-ustedes han pensado en el matrimonio o mejor aun que harían si se tuvieran que casar a esta edad?

-bueno veras Mimi yo llevo 7 mese con ken y desde mi punto de vista si el me lo pidiera yo aceptaría encantada por que algo muy dentro de mi me dice que es el indicado me entiendes-contesto una emocionada Yolei podría jurar que en sus ojos había corazoncitos enserió

-yo difiero por que ok te casas pero bueno después llega alguien mas y entonces te das cuenta de que el si es tu príncipe azul que vas a hacer por que bueno se supondría que en ese momento ya estas casada…yo opino que lo mejor es esperar-tan sabia como siempre esa era Mitsuki

oOoOoOo

Era la hora de deportes y como lo presentí no había soltado ni media palabra respecto al tema de mi inminente matrimonio…en fin pues en la clase estábamos practicando salto de obstáculos sinceramente opino que al maestro le gusta vernos sufrir

-Tackicawa tu turno

-si-me levante lista para saltar diez bancos puestos en pila _así que corrí y salte ágilmente logrando hacer una gran acrobacia en el aire_ y STOP!...sobra decir que me hubiera gustado que eso pasara la verdad fue que a la hora en que apoye las manos la izquierda la puse mal y me la lastime… bien Mimi

-profesor creo que acompañare a mimi a la enfermería –pidio rápidamente Mitzuki

-bien

Íbamos camino a la enfermería en total silencio algo extraño en mi si mama dice que no me callo ni debajo del agua

-y me diras que te pasa Mimi o tendre que esperar

-es que no es fácil sabes…

-Es algo respecto al tema del almuerzo

-pues si veras hace cuatro generaciones mi abuelo se gano un matrimonio arreglado con la familia a la que serbia por un encargo el cual por cierto yo creo que tiene que ver con una mujer seamos sinceros no cualquiera da esa recompensa por solo ir por mercancía volviendo al tema pues los años pasaron y resulta que tengo un matrimonio arreglado con un extraño que por cierto lo conoceré el dia de la boda…asi que cual es tu opinión

-que te puedo decir algunos heredan casas,otros autos,mansiones,dinero, tú heredaste un matrimonio es lo que hay ...Bien dime no te puedes negar

-me temo que hubiera podido si a mi padre no se le hubiera ocurrido intercambiar los anillos en señal de aceptación es que en que estaba pensando y sin decirme

-tal vez en que no quedaras sola con 20 gatos pero bueno sabes que yo te apoyare en todo lo que tú quieras si necesitas ayuda para golpear a alguien o un hombro para llorar aquí me tienes –me respondió Mitzuki con una gran sonrisa

La hubiera abrasado si no fura por nuestra llegada a la enfermería y mi dolor en la muñeca sobra decir que solo me la vendaron y nos mandaron a tomar nuestra ultima clase física lo que no se es como puedo ser buena un física y pésima en matemáticas

oOoOo

La escuela había terminado y ahora Yolei Mitzuki Ken y yo nos dirigíamos a comer un helado

-Mimi nos metiste un susto pensé que te habías partido el braso

-Yolei no seas tan dramática solo apoye mal la mano

-por cierto Mimi mi madre dijo que te dijera que la cotización la tendría para la próxima semana

-ken que cotización?

-cierto tu madre hablo para una cotización para unas invitaciones

-ok yo le dire a mama

Llegamos a la heladería por fin tenia un extraño presentimiento creo que a mi madre se le habían alocado las cabras por empezar los preparativos no me lo quería ni imaginar,eso por el momento no importaba lo importante era ahora devorar mi helado triple y combinado de vainilla blanca con chocolate,capuchino y tres chocolates habíamos optado por centarnos junto a la ventana para disfrutar un poco del paisaje

-oigan estaba pensando por que no la semana que viene vamos a el cine –propuso una entusiasmada Yolei

-es una gran idea yo quiero ver Madagascar 3-dijo mitzuki

-lo siento yo no puedo

-Mimi por que ciento que Mitzuki y tu me esconden algo

-mimi creo que va ciendo hora de contarle a Yolei sino después pude sufrir algún trauma

-es que sabes que no es un tema del que se pueda hablar como si fuera algo no importante-dije con la vista puesta en mi helado

-por que no toman el ejemplo del tarrito que sabiendo acomodarlo todo cabe o algo asi-aporto Ken mientras enterraba la cuchara en su helado

-bien si a Yoley le da un infarto aneurisma o algo parecido solo puedo decir que no me hare cargo de los gastos

Ya me había cansado de que todo lo compararan con un tarro una tesis o un hilbancito o algo asi y después la gente se preguntaba que por que andaban esos dos como si fuera tan sencillo eso de los matrimonios

-bien veras Yolei…y Ken había una ves un gran señor feudal que lucho guerras que se creían imposibles y reconstruyó toda una aldea el mismo,a quel gran señor pensaba que tenia todo lo que uno puede desear tenia riquezas y respeto pero entonces paso el tiempo y el empezó a ver que pues los años no pasan en balde asi que decidió conseguirse una esposa… y mas tiempo paso pero el no veía que su esposa pudiera dar frutos osea baby`s haci que el decidió emprender un viaje con algunos de sus mejores guerreros hacia tierras lejanas…y mas tiempo paso y cuando el llego a otra aldea encontró a una linda chica y fue amor a primera vista y decidió desposarla pero entonce llego el problema de que el ya tenia esposa haci que se caso en secreto con Ella y dejo algunos de sus guerreros para que la protegieran… y mas tiempo paso haci que cuando aquel señor feudal a su regreso se encontró con que su esposa lo engañaba pues pensó este es el perfecto pretexto para deshacerme de ella haci que la mando a matara ella y a su amante y pues ordeno que llevaran a su otra esposa a la aldea y estaba tan feliz que a su sirviente y mano derecha le regalo un matrimonio arreglado y fin

-ok y tu historia que tiene que ver con lo que me ocultan tu y Mitzuki-dijo una agobiada Yoei

-pues que la mano derecha de aquel señor esa mi tátara abuelo y pues que yo tengo el honor de tener un matrimonio arreglado- dije ya un poco cansada del asunto

-ha si…- y sin mas Yolei de todas las reacciones habidas y por haber se rio tanto que el estomago le dolió tanto que tuvo que salir corriendo al baño

-ya has terminado Yolei –pregunto una frustrada Mitzuki

-si ya en serio mimi si no me lo quieren contar pues no me lo digan pero tampoco inventes historias haci

-es que bueno puede que la historia si la halla inventado pero lo ultimo no mis papis aceptaron el matrimonio y según me informaron la boda será como en seis meses

-ok dejame ver si entendí tus papas haceptaron un matrimonio por ti…

-si

-y dices que la boda será en seis meses…

-si ha espérate que al novio lo conoceré el día de la boda

-ok y entonces también me dices que a tu futuro esposo lo conocerás en la ceremonia

-pues si

-solo dime algo mimi…

-que pasa Yolei

-dime por favor que me dejaras ser una de las damas de honor por que ese siempre a sido mi sueño desde que vi aquella película de 27 bodas

Y como siempre Yolei salió con una de sus rarezas de todas las preguntas que me pudo hacer justo era esa bueno pues en que mundo me he despertado hoy

Notas de la autora: Hola pequeñuelos espero que hayan tenido una buena semana la mia estuvo muy movida ya saben con los últimos chances para entrar en la universidad pues todo mundo presionado estudiando de ultimo momento en fin. Pues les diré que este capitulo tenia planeado subirlo desde el sábado pero con eso de k no tengo internet y me pase toda la semana estudiando pues como k no tenía cabeza pero...Bueno mucho tiempo después a qui esta el primer cap. Para cuando esto se suba yo ya tendre el siguiente a la mitad jejeje… se k no es malo pedir, esperó y me regalé un RR...si no es molestia para saber sus inquietudes, temores y propósitos o simplemente k les pareció este capitulo, o mejor aun para desearme suerte o mínimo para que se des aburan respectó al titulo de la historia bueno se los dejo de tarea k por cierto es la canción recomendada de ésta semanita..SOMETHING ABOUT y es de DAFT PUNK bueno y pues si alguno o alguna no la a escuchado les adelanto k la letra esta hermosísima! …bueno querubines los dejo se cuidan y nos leemos en la próxima ..bye…

Pd2…*la escuela Yazawa bueno tal ves le suene si han visto la serie de Paradise kiss y si no…pues de lo que se pierden.

Pd3:les recuerdo que los personajes no son mios silo fueran Yamato aun daría conciertos alrededor del mundo en ves de llegar a la luna o cualquier planeta del universo, Mimí seria modelo y ambos estarían casados…bye


End file.
